My Koi
by MommaO'Toole
Summary: 1x2, 3x4, 5xR AU. they boys are in boarding school and trying to confess how they really feel. some oocness. first story ever so if it isn't that great.


**My Koi**

By. MommaO'Toole 

**Disclaimer: If I owned these boys I wouldn't be writing this story would I?**

**The day started like any other got up late rushed around looking for my uniform. I had thrown it across the room in hast to get to my friends hang out. Needless to say I was still late. I'd missed that rich chocolate hair, endless blue eyes once again. Darn Relena and her incisive talking. Always wanting to know where her precious Wu-channy is. Finding my uniform of black pants, jacket I race out the door not bothering to shower or anything. Running to school I bump into Quatre Raberba Winner one of my many talkative friends, also the only one who knows about my love for Heero. **

"**Wow, Duo I like your hair down it looks good on ya." **

"**Uh?" I reach a hand up to grab my braid but all I grasp are free strands. "What! I could have sworn I braided it last night." I screamed as we turned the corner and into school.**

"**Geez Duo be a little more louder I don't think Wufei heard you upstairs." Heero remarked as Quatre and I ran up to him and Trowa.**

"**Hey Quatre who's the chic?" Wufei asked coming over to our little group.**

"**Oh so you like the new look Chang sugar?" I asked turning.**

"**AHH! Duo what the hell!" Wufei screamed backing away from me.**

"**Oh so you don't like the look? Cause you know Relena sure did last night."**

"**Why you. Maxwell get back here. I'm gonna kill you!" Wufei yelled as I took off down the hall heading for the dorms. Yeah we have dorms. Every week we stay at school. Every weekend we go home so the school can clean. It's just a hassle to get ready every Monday morning without the usual bell they ring at six for showers and breakfast. Upon reaching the dorm hallway I peak into every door looking for his room. Hoping to once again board with him. There good I found his room his dark green duffel bag laying on his bed already unpacked and bed made. Turning to the other bed I throw my bag across the room watching it land next to my pillow. Walking to the cabinet by the window I grab my books and race back out to the group.**

"**Sorry took so long, couldn't find the room." I said walking gracefully over to stand between Heero and Trowa. "Hey where's Quatre?"**

"**He went to find our room. He'll be back after he unpacks, gets his books." Trowa replied looking down the hall towards the dorms.**

"**You know you should just tell him. I know for a fact he likes you." I told Trowa following his gaze.**

"**You should follow your own advice Duo. He likes you cause if he didn't do you oww!" Trowa started to say when Heero stepped on his foot hard.**

"**Shut up Trowa. Don't speak of things that don't concern you." Heero said softly walking away.**

"**What's his deal and how did you find out?"**

"**Quatre told me last night when he came over to study for today's science quiz. And he's just jealous is all." Trowa replied walking towards our blonde arab friend. **

**Leaving me alone standing in the hallway. Just the bell rang signaling students that this is their last warning get to class. With that I took off down the hall. "Sorry Mr. Urimeshi, class." I yelled running through the door to my science class, rushing to my seat next to Trowa and Quatre.**

"**Mr. Maxwell if you can not get to class on time you may stand in the hall." Mr. Urimeshi replied calmly handing me a sign on my way out the door.**

"**Man not you! Anything but you!" A voice said as I walked out the door. Turning I saw Wufei holding a similar sign as the one I had.**

"**Relena again?" I questioned. He nodded in reply and looked down the hall towards the girls half of the school. I didn't pay much attention after being let back into class ten minutes later. I was thinking of what Trowa had said earlier. 'He likes you just tell him' what if I tell him and he laughs at me. What am I going to do? I think the only reason he lets me share the room with him is because he's afraid Wufei might kill me and Zeches wouldn't want to bunk with him. But all in all I feel special I get to watch him sleep every night. He's so cute almost like a little boy.**

"**Duo, Duo? DUO MAXWELL!" Someone yelled in my ear waking me from my dream.**

"**What?" I yelled back.**

"**Class has been over for awhile now you're missing gym also ya know." The voice replied in my ear again. **

**Too familiar I thought turning to the side slightly to see who it was. Oh my stars! My angel standing not even three inches from me leaning over my shoulder. I could feel his breathe on my neck, the slight pressure of his chest against my back. There it was that ever annoying heat in my face as I blushed brightly. **

"**Duo you ok? Your face is really red." Heero asked placing his right have upon me cheeks and forehead.**

"**I'm fine just little hot is all. So did Mr. Stick up his Butt send you in here for me?" I asked pushing away from the desk and him. Standing I instantly regretted leaving the security I felt having him so near me.**

"**If you are referring to Mr. Lynn, no he did not send me to get you. I came because I didn't see you any where after class. I go worried about you. I thought Wufei might have cornered you. But I saw Relena corner him on his way to change for gym. I don't want to think about what their doing in his and Zeches room." Heero replied smiling slightly. It was a rule for him and I an unspoken one. He didn't have to be so quiet and unemotional and I didn't have to be so loud and obnoxious all the time. That is probably the real reason we share a room.**

"**So what are we doing in gym today?"**

"**I haven't a clue I never made it that far."**

"**But you have your gym suit on."**

"**I know, I waited for you in the room. You never showed up so I went looking. Like I said before Mr. Lynn never sent me, I came on my own free will."**

"**Well thanks, but I'm fine just got some things on my mind." I replied opening the door to our room and stepping inside before crashing on my bed.**

"**Spill it Maxwell. There's something wrong. I just know there is."**

"**It's not important Heero. Can I ask you a question?" I asked lifting my face from the bed.**

**Nodding his head yes. He sits on his bed crossing his legs in front of him in an Indian style.**

"**What was Trowa gonna say this morning?" **

"**That's not important right now. Now tell me what's on your mind?"**

"**Fine I like some one but I don't know how they feel in return. And everyone keeps telling me to tell him. But I am afraid of his rejection. Happy?"**

"**I'm sorry you just seemed so lost Duo. All I wanted to do was help. Didn't mean to upset you." Heero replied getting up and pulling me into a tight hug.**

**God I could feel myself blushing again. Praying he wouldn't notice. I pulled back from the hug and gave him one of my rare true smiles, not the forced one I wear around everyone else. "I'm okay Heero promise. Nothing new that other seventeen year old guys go through, right?" I ask shaking, trying hard to suppress the tears that threatened to make their way down my cheeks. But no he couldn't see me cry. I'll wait till I'm alone to cry again. Maybe when he was in the shower.**

"**You're not ok. I can see that in your eyes Duo. I'm neither stupid nor blind. You're holding back tears, I can see them. You think I don't hear when you cry and I'm in the shower or when you think I'm sleeping. But I do. Here Duo put your head back down let me help you. Cry and feel better I won't go anywhere and I won't think any less of you. I promise." Heero told me pulling back into his embrace. Taking his advice I let the tears come. Rushing down my cheeks onto his navy blue gym shirt. Sobs racking my body as Heero held me closely to his chest. His fingers running through my hair along my back up to my neck and back down again. I'm not sure how long we sat there embracing each other my sobs had subsided awhile ago but I wasn't ready to let him go. Thinking back to all that had happened today one conversation sticks out in my mind. Trowa told me to follow my own advice and tell him. If I do how is he going to react? No I didn't want to think about that now. Pulling away again I look him straight in the eye. I see all his feelings there. Some I can read others I can't, but there is one I see that interests me completely. Sighting I stand "I'm going to take a bath." I say leaving the bed to my bag full of clothes and my favorite hairbrush.**

"**Ok well I'm going to lunch. Do you want anything?" Heero asked walking to his cabinet and grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt.**

"**No I'll be fine." I say turning my back on him as he began to undress.**

"**Ok well I'll be back in about ten minutes." He said closing the door leaving me behind in the cold semi-dark room. Turning I go into the bathroom that joins our dorm room and the one next to us. Which just happened to be Trowa and Quatre. Turning on the water I begin to undress slowly listening to the silence engulf me once more.**

**"Hey Duo you ok?" A voice came from behind me as a hand laid on my bare shoulder. Turning to face Quatre I smile my forced fake one and nod. Turning back to the tub I striped of the rest of my clothes and step in the cold water. I decided to take a shower instead of a bath. I didn't want to fall asleep again. Last time Heero had to drag me out of the water and onto the cold tile before I woke up. Heavy sleeper what can I say.**

**After about five minutes of washing off and cleaning my hair. I decide to get out maybe go talk to Quatre or bother Wufei. Stepping out and grabbing a towel. I realized I forgot mine. Looking around the bathroom built for four guys I find Heero soft, warm hunter green towel and wrap it around my body before stepping back into the dorm room to find Heero already there. Laying on his stomach asleep, book in one hand facing my side of the dorm room. Oh well he's asleep can't hurt to dress in here. Locking the door I let the towel fall to the floor. Silently stepping into black boxers. Grabbing the towel from the floor I silently towel my hair dry. Turning to sit on my bed so that I can watch the sleeping boy I wonder again to my self what it would be like wrapped in those arms whilst we slept. Oh well no sense in hoping for the impossible. Flipping my some what damp hair over my shoulder I sigh and stand up. Pulling on a large t-shirt I walked back to the other door hoping to talk to Quatre before he went to sleep. **

"**Come in." Trowa yelled from the other side.**

**Opening the door I peek in unsure of my self suddenly. "Hey guys." I said softly looking at the two seventeen year old boys sitting on the bed playing what looked to like an intense game of 'go fish' (Quatres favorite).**

"**What's up Duo?" Quatre asked looking up from his hand of cards.**

"**Heero."**

"**I see well sit down and tell us all about it." Trowa nodded as Quatre replied.**

**Walking slowly towards the bed I sit nest to Quatre as Trowa go up to grab us a couple of sodas. "Here now what's up? What did Heero do this time?" Trowa asked sitting next to Quatre snaking his arm around the blonde's waist.**

**So I proceeded to tell them every thing that had happened with in the last few hours. Once I finished Trowa was the first to speak.**

"**Well I told you to take your advice and just tell him. I did and look who I know share a bed with." Trowa said pulling Quatre onto his lap. Blushing madly Quatre batted at his lovers chest.**

"**Stop it Trowa you're embarrassing me." Quatre said softly laying his head on the emerald eyed boys shoulder.**

"**Guys you aren't helping." I said looking away from the couple as they cuddled.**

"**Oh right sorry Duo." Quatre said climbing off Trowa's lap to sit next to him. **

"**Like I said before just tell him." Trowa said laying his arm across Quatre's shoulders.**

"**I can't. I don't wanna be hurt. Not again. Besides he always talks about Zeches. So he must like him more. He's probably just afraid to ask him to be his dorm mate. That and he knows Wufei and I would kill each other." I replied laying my hands in my lap. Letting my head drop onto my chest.**

"**Is that what you think Duo? That he's your dorm mate because he's to scared to ask Zeches. Is that what you honestly think?" Quatre asked lifting my face up to look me in the eye. **

**Nodding my head yes I look at the floor again. "How can you be so in love with some one and they never notice?" I ask getting up and turning to face the couple. Grabbing a handful of hair and pulling hard. "It just hurts so bad. Knowing he may like another guy. Never giving me a second glance. Always just Duo Maxwell the annoying violet eyed braided fool." I cried falling to the floor trembling as tears ran down my face again. Catching both teens off guard. Neither ever seeing their fellow gay friend like this before.**

"**Oh Duo. It'll be ok. I promise." Quatre replied falling to the floor pulling me into a tight hug. Patting my back until I'd been suppressed to nothing but hiccups.**

"**Thanks I needed that, and sorry about interrupting your game." I said pushing my hair back and standing. Walking towards the door I hear quiet footsteps going way from the other side in the bathroom. Stopping suddenly I go ghostly pale.**

"**Duo yo man you ok?" Quatre asks waving a hand in my face.**

"**Oh god, he heard me, he heard all of it." I mumble to myself.**

"**Who heard all of it Duo?" Trowa asks from the bed.**

"**Heero. He heard everything."**

"**How do you know?" He asked.**

"**I'd know the sound of those steps anywhere."**

"**Oh Duo I'm so sorry." Quatre said getting ready to pull me into another hug.**

"**No it's ok. I'll just act like nothing happened. Right I can do that!" I said opening the door and walking into the bathroom and into the next room.**

"**Hey Duo get dressed." Heero said looking up while buttoning his jeans.  
**

"**Why?"**

"**You and I are going out. So get dressed."**

"**Where we going?"**

"**Movies now get dress. Or I'll dress you myself." Heero said walking in the bathroom.**

"**Why are we going to the movies? I've normally got to beg you to go out anywhere." I asked pulling on a pair of khaki pants.**

"**Because we need to talk and there's this movie I really wanna see playing. So finish getting dressed." Heero called from the closed bathroom door.**

**Sighing I grabbed my black muscle shirt and put it on. Brushing my hair I quickly flip it over my shoulder and open the bathroom door. Watching Heero closely as he washes his hands and grabs his toothbrush. "What movie?"**

"**Spider-man. Is that ok with you?"**

"**Yeah but I thought that movie was more for couples than an action movie." I said without thinking. Looking at his back as he spit.**

"**It is. Is that a problem?"**

**Blushing I shake my head no and walk over to the door I had left no twenty minutes ago. Listening to the sounds on the other side "well never mind I'll just leave a note. Not they'd notice we was gone." I said turning away blushing brightly.**

"**Let me guess Trowa and Quatre are mattress wrestling." The chocolate haired boy asked looking at me from the door frame he was leaning on.**

**Nodding my head I squeeze past him over to my bed. Grabbing a pen and piece of paper I jot down a little note for the two before squeezing past Heero again. This time I could have sworn I felt fingers brush through my hair. Taping the note to the mirror I turn to watch Heero out of the corner of my eye.**

"**You aren't going to fix your hair?"**

"**No I kinda like it down. But it does get rather annoying." I replied grabbing a brush and braiding it quickly. "So what do you think Heero?"**

"**You're the same braided fool I've shared a dorm with for the past twelve years. You look the same. So what am I supposed to think? That you look nice?"**

"**Never mind." I turned to face the mirror. Tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted to cry but not now. Not here. That was before something pulled my braid back so that my face forced to lift up into the light. **

**Leaning down beside my ear Heero whispered "cause you know I think you look flipping hot!" His warm moist breath wafting across my exposed neck. Sending chills up and down my spine. Blushing like a fool I pull my hair out oh his hand and leave the bathroom.**

"**Are we going or what?" I ask crossing the room to the door.**

**Nodding his head and walking out the door after me. I can feel my braid sway back and forth across my butt with each step I take, knowing darn well he was watching the movement. Upon arriving at the movies and waiting in live for a few minutes we finally reached the ticket booth.**

"**Two for Spider-man." Heero said net even bothering to ask me anything.**

"**Hey I was gonna pay for my own ticket. I have money ya know." I said walking beside the blue eyed teen.**

"**If I let you pay for your own ticket then what kinda date would this be? And I don't think I could sleep knowing our first date was a backfire because I let you pay for your own ticket." He replied. Not bothering to look at me.**

"**Date?" I couldn't finish my thought as I whispered the single word.**

"**Yeah date; do you honestly think I didn't notice you watching me earlier? I'm pretty good at pretending to be asleep. Or all the other nights you sit up and watch me?" He asked facing me as we stood in live to give out tickets to the employee.**

"**No I didn't think you knew. Are you angry? And yes I honestly thought you liked Zeches. Just incase your wondering, you never gave me much reason to think other wise." I replied trying hard not to look into his eyes.**

"**No I'm not angry, there's been plenty of nights I watched you sleep too. And just so you know Zeches is my older half brother. My mom married his dad last summer when we were in London. I admire him, but love him like that no." Heero replied smiling slightly.**

"**Yeah well still it hurt. But your not getting off that easy." I said handing my ticket to the lady and leaving him standing there.**

"**Duo, you're right I haven't given you any reason to know how I feel. So just know this, I like you. And very scared of how you feel too. And I know it was wrong of me to ease-drop on you and the guys, but I figured you weren't gonna talk to me. So I'd have to find out the hard way. I'm sorry if I made you feel like I invaded your privacy or personal space." He said sitting down in a row of seats.**

"**No not angry. Just didn't understand why you didn't come right out and ask me." I replied sitting next to him.**

"**I didn't want to freak you out. And I was scared that if I told you I liked you than you wouldn't want to share a dorm room with me when you found out I was like that." My cobalt eyed crush said looking me straight in the eye.**

"**Yeah well you are way off! You can ask Quatre. There have been many nights we've sat in the bathroom talking into early hours of the morning. I know Trowa was angry with me all the time. He and Quatre used to bunk together in the same bed for Trowa's sake. But I like you too. With every thing in me. I like you. Not as just a friend, but I suppose you already know that. I did rant an awful lot tonight." I said just rambling to stop the uncomfortable silence that I knew would creep up on us if we didn't talk.**

"**Duo I said I was sorry right?" Nodding my head I turn away from his gaze. Blushing madly as he took my hand in his. Rubbing his thumb over my knuckles and the back of my palm. He pulled my shoulders into his embrace, I smiled, relaxing slightly as the movie came on and the lights dimmed. Pulling my hand from his I wrap it around his waist burying my face against his neck.**

"**Comfortable?" He asked softly in his low husky voice.**

"**Not really." I replied quietly.**

**Looking around I notice we are the only couple besides a few younger teens in the front row. Who by the looks of it couldn't care less about the movie.**

"**Heero look we're the only couple here."**

"**Good than no one will complain about this." He said removing my arm from his waist and pulling me into his lap. I landed with a soft thump sitting side ways. Thankfully no one was behind us or within in seeing distance from the darkness.**

"**Ah Heero I seriously don't think we can sit like this. It's not appropriate." I whispered blushing again.**

"**Calm down koi. No one is ever gonna know or notice. Besides this way I get to hold you and you can be comfortable." He replied smiling and pulling me closer than before.**

**Sighing I give up and wrap my arm back around him. "Hm. You're right this is more comfortable."**

"**Shh… koi."**

"**Heero?"**

"**Hn?"**

"**What does 'koi' mean?"**

"**Love or lover. Now please just relax and watch the movie. This is the really good part."**

"**Humph. You'd rather watch this than talk to your koi. Some boyfriend you are." I said getting up and walking out the theater. Leaving him just sitting there in the dark. Running through the doors I race down the street towards the school. Upon reaching the dorm I realize I left my key inside and Heero had the other one. Sighing in defeat I walk to Quatre's door. Pounding lightly I was for someone to open the door.**

"**Coming." Quatre's called. "Duo, hey man what's up?"**

"**Nothing, just forgot me key and Heero locked the door. Mind if I cross over form here?" I ask coming in to the room and closing the door behind me.**

"**Uh sure, but I thought you two went to the movies?" Trowa said sitting up in bed.**

"**Oh we did but I've seen the movie so I left."**

"**You're so lying. I can see it in your eyes." Quatre said looking me in the eye.**

"**Don't hun. He's scared. Don't ask about it yet." Trowa replied wrapping his hand around Quatre's wrist.**

"**What do I have to be scared about? Hmmm?" I asked shooting the uni-banged teen death glares.**

"**Being loved for starters. Don't let it scare you. Heero won't hurt you. I know that for a fact." He replied.**

"**Doesn't matter. Anyways sorry to have disturbed you. Night guys." I said walking into the bathroom and into the empty dorm room. Sighing I trudge slowly to my bed. Laying down I cry myself to sleep.**

**About fifteen minutes after I had finally dozed off I felt myself being shaken awake by someone.**

"**Duo, wake up koi. We need to talk. Come on!" Heero said shaking me by my shoulders.**

"**Alright I'm up. This had better be good Yuy." I replied my voice dripping with promises of death.**

"**I wanna know why you left tonight." Heero replied sitting on the edge of my bed.**

"**I already saw the movie. Besides I had homework to finish." I replied sitting up.**

"**That's bull and you know it. I know for a fact all your homework was done before I went down for lunch earlier. And the fact you've already seen the movie is literally impossible. It just came out. So wanna try another lie or are you gonna tell me the truth?**

"**I was tired?" I asked almost hoping he would catch my question.**

"**Nope don't believe it. And by the sound of it you don't either."**

"**Well it's not like it matters so just forget it and let me go back to sleep."**

"**No I wanna talk so you can listen or I can make you listen Duo." Heero said holding my stare with his.**

"**I'm too tired to listen Heero. Just let me sleep."**

"**I don't wanna koi." Heero said pushing me down and sitting on my lap and leaning down on my chest.**

"**Heero uh you're kinda heavy." I grunted trying to breath.**

"**Oh sorry." He replied straddling my hip and leaning over me onto my chest again. "So tell me koi why did you leave me alone?"**

"**I don't wanna talk about it."**

"**Really you won't even tell me." He asked drawing circles on my side with bronzed fingertips.**

"**Stop Heero that tickles. Please." I whispered softly chocking back giggles.**

"**Hmm. I thought I was koi not Heero." He said tickling my sides suddenly.**

"**Ah hahahaha that seriously tickles stop please." I cried holding my sides trying to hide them from him.**

"**Say it and maybe. I wanna hear it from your lips." He replied.**

"**Stop koi."**

"**Louder."**

"**Fine. Stop koi. Please." I screamed. A blush racing across my face.**

"**Hmm! Sounds so good." Heero said leaning over so close our noses just barely an inch from touching.**

'**God is he going to kiss me? Please God let him kiss me!' I screamed inside my head.**

"**Duo what are you so scared of?"**

**Snapping out of my trance to focus on the ceiling away from his cobalt eyes. "Uh? What are you talking about koi?"**

"**You're shaking."**

"**Hmm. So I am. Just cold I suppose."**

"**Oh well here." He said running his hands over my arms warming them up for me some. "Better?"**

**Shaking my head no. "Not really" I say.**

"**Well than tell me why you left and you can go back to sleep."**

"**I was scared." I whispered.**

"**Why?"**

"**I was afraid you'd leave me like Solo did. I don't wanna be alone again koi. Not again." I replied shaking slightly.**

"**Oh Duo. No my koi I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry about it." He replied laying down to engulf me into a hug.**

"**Mmm. Can we just stay like this forever koi?"**

"**Maybe but right now you need rest. So good night Duo my koi." Heero said getting up to stand beside my bed.**

**Sighing I pulled my legs up and stand up. Pulling off my pants and laying back down on the bed in my boxers and black shirt. Lying on my back I wait for Heero to lay down in his own bed. After a few minutes I don't hear anything. Sitting up I look at his bed. Empty. Looking around the room I spot him coming out of the bathroom to sit on the end of my bed. I don't even notice the added weight.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Watching you till you fall asleep." Was his simple reply.**

"**If you insist on doing that then come up here." I said patting the edge of my bed beside me.**

**Nodding he got up and sat beside me smiling brightly. Returning that smile I grab his hand and hold it in mine against my chest dozing off. Only half awake I watch him lean over an gently kiss my forehead, before getting up from the bed.**

"**Hn, Heero." I say softly grasping his hand again. He turned to look at me. "Don't leave just yet please." Nodding he sat back down. "Mmm. Heero."**

"**Yeah koi?"**

"**Kiss me now please."**

**Smiling Heero leaned down and brushed his lips with mine.**

'**Is this heaven. Even a light kiss sends me to heaven.' I thought to myself as the pressure intensified a little. Breaking the kiss I smile and softly whisper "nice kiss koi."**

"**Duo, don't make me tickle you again."**

"**Oh no wouldn't dream of it, koi." I say pulling him against me again. "I like this koi. This closeness."**

"**Mmm. So do I koi. So do I."**

"**Good then you stay here and share this bed tonight." **

"**I like that idea." Heero replied rolling off me to stand again.**

**Smiling I watch as he pulls off his jeans and folds them neatly laying them on his bed. Then to my surprise he pulled off his grey sweatshirt throwing it on his bed. Laying back down on the bed he wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close into his body. Sighing softly I relax into his embrace only to jump as his fingers began to play with the hem of my muscle shirt.**

"**Hmm Heero koi that tickles."**

"**Well you're the one who decided to wear a shirt koi."**

"**If it'll make you stop tickling me than here." I said sitting up quickly pulling the garment over my head and throwing it across the room before laying back down beside Heero. "Better koi?"**

"**Much." He replied wrapping his arm around me again pulling me into his bare chest again. Jumping slightly at the heat from his breath on my bare neck and back. "Hmm. Such lovely skin koi. So soft and warm. I could spend all night just kissing you all over." He said nuzzling my neck and running his hands along my back and over my stomach up to my chest. **

"**Mmm Heero that feels so good." I moan out softly as he began sucking gently on my neck and nipping playfully on my shoulders.**

"**I thought it might koi." Heero said running his fingertip lightly over the forming hickey on my neck.**

"**Mmm Heero that feels funny."**

"**It's going to. At least for a little while till it goes away."**

"**What is it?"**

"**Just something to let others know you're taken. And trust me koi I can be very protective and possessive even!" Heero said biting my shoulder again.**

"**Ohh!" I moaned louder this time. Subconsciously I pushed my body farther into his.**

"**Hmm, well then I must inform Wu-baby of our need to stop." I replied jokingly.**

**Biting my shoulder harder this time he replied "koi for his sake that had better be a joke."**

**Smiling I just nod and laugh softly before relaxing into his embrace and drifting off to sleep.**

"**Night koi." Heero said pulling my body closer if that's even humanly possible and drifting into a soft peaceful slumber.**

**Rolling to face the young man whose embrace I was in. 'Hmm koi you are such a cutie when you sleep. So innocent!'**

"**Goodnight koi, I love you." I say softly as I drifted into sleep.**

**The End.**

**A.N.**

**There is going to be a sequel. "Afterwards" I know this is kinda a sucky story it's my first ever fan fic so please don't be too harsh. It's been sitting in a note book for about five years. The sequel should be slightly better it's only been collecting dust for about four and half years.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read. Please don't forget to look for the next one. And respond if you want. Have a great day!**

**Momma O'Toole**


End file.
